Finding Their Way M
by A11y50n
Summary: Kurt and Jane's first time together, M version, can be read as a stand alone or part of the Finding Their Way Story.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my second M chapter (1**_ _ **st**_ _ **that is published).**_

Chapter 6

Kurt was getting the ingredients he needed for their dinner. He was going to make a stir fry; he had the sliced vegetables, diced chicken and the sauce ready. He turned the heat under the wok on. Jane was watching him. He loved to cook and took every opportunity to do so. She walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around him from the back and rested her face onto his back. He placed one of his hands on top of hers briefly. She unwound her hands from his body and kissed his cheek before she leapt up and sat on the counter by his side. Kurt chuckled. He began to cook the vegetables; once they were ready he emptied them into a bowl. He then placed the chicken pieces into the wok. He picked up the bowl of cooked vegetables and faced Jane. He pierced a piece and held it to Jane's mouth. Jane gave him a look.

"It's green!"

"I know its green, its broccoli." Kurt stated

"You know the only green things I eat are Spinach, M&Ms and Jello."

"C'mon, it tastes nice!"

"It's a mini tree!"

"So what? You liked the cauliflower last week. Just think of it as the green version of cauliflower."

"It was covered in cheese sauce; anything would taste great with that lovely rich thick cheese sauce!"

"C'mon Jane, just one bite?" coerced Kurt

"Uh-uh." Jane shook her head

Kurt took the chicken off the heat and emptied the pieces into another bowl and switched the heat of the stove top off.

"Sawyer's tried it! He was much more mature than you!"

At this Jane raised her eyebrows and noticed that Kurt couldn't maintain eye contact. It took him a while before he could look at her in the eye.

"So Sawyer came up to you one day and said 'Oh Uncle Kurt please feed me broccoli.'?"

Kurt was fidgeting.

"Not exactly, no." admitted Kurt

"So how exactly did it happen?"

"Well I may have encouraged him a little…"

"And by 'encourage' you mean…?"

"I may have persuaded him."

"How?"

"Reasoning with him?"

"Hmmm, and does this reasoning have anything to do with candy?"

"I don't think I know what you're talking about."

"So you didn't BRIBE your eleven year old nephew with candy so he would eat the mini trees?"

"No I did not!"

Jane didn't believe it, she knew there was no way Sawyer would willingly eat the green vegetable.

"Weller, what did you do to poor Sawyer? Did you threaten to ground him? Take his computer game thingy away?"

"Hey don't go feeling sorry for 'poor Sawyer' he's a little con artist!"

He realised his mistake as soon as finished speaking and clamped his mouth shut.

"Why? What did he do?"

Kurt was silent and avoiding her gaze so she decided to get the big guns out.

"Ok, don't worry about it, I'll just ask Sarah if she would have approved of whatever method 'Uncle Kurt' used to get her son to eat his greens."

She was about to move to jump off of the counter when Kurt was right there in front of her and his arms on either side of her trapping her where she sat.

"You don't need to do that. She's probably asleep now; you don't want to disturb them…"

"It's six o'clock!"

"They like to get to bed early!"

"Really? You know I will just call her tomorrow instead!"

Kurt dropped his chin to his chest in defeat.

"Fine!"

He looked into her eyes and saw the mirth in them from winning this round.

"Don't feel sorry for 'poor Sawyer'!"

"Why?"

"Why? Why? Because he's a little con artist that's why!"

Jane couldn't help but giggle at Kurt's mini rant.

"What did he do?"

"Well, me being the good uncle that I am, when you were out on a girls night, I was trying to get him to eat his vegetables because they're good for you!"

Kurt emphasized the last bit for her but she just smiled back.

"Anyway I thought I may be able to persuade him…"

"How?"

"…by…giving him a piece of candy for every piece of broccoli he ate." Kurt mumbled

"I'm sorry? I didn't quite hear you." Jane said with a wide smile

"I offered him a piece of candy for every piece of broccoli he ate, satisfied?"

"Hmmm, I wonder what Sarah would think about you BRIBING her son?"

"It wasn't really a bribe more like a …negotiation."

"Keep telling yourself that! When she finds out, I knew nothing about it and you're on your own. You know she will find out!"

His shoulders slumped.

"Anyway, the little…'angel' refused the deal!"

"Hold on, are you telling me that your candy mad nephew said no to candy? Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately yes, I am serious! He didn't want candy, he wanted something else…"

Jane was completely confused as to what Sawyer could want more than chocolate.

"What did he want?"

"Cold hard cash!"

Jane stared at him in shock for a while before she burst out laughing. She was nearly doubled over with laughter, Kurt just stood there with a sardonic look on his face which made her laugh even more.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, your sweet innocent 11 year old nephew conned you a big bad FBI agent into paying him with money to eat broccoli? That's priceless!"

"Oh it had a price trust me! My wallet is feeling it!"

"How much did he charge?"

Kurt turned a lovely shade of pink at the question.

"Weller? A quarter for each piece?"

Kurt shook his head no.

"He managed to get a dollar for each piece out of you?"

Again Kurt shook his head and turned a deeper shade of red.

"Weller…" Jane hesitated "…how much did Sawyer charge?"

"$5." Kurt replied reluctantly

"$5 for a plate of broccoli isn't too bad."

"Per piece." Kurt mumbled

"I'm sorry what?"

"Per piece, $5 per piece!"

There was a stunned silence. Jane averted her gaze and kept her lips together.

"Oh just let it out, I know you want to!"

Laughter filled the kitchen. Jane reached for him and held his shoulders.

"Awwww poor baby! How much did he take you for?"

"$50!"

"You're a good uncle!" chuckled Jane

"You haven't heard the whole story yet!"

"What else happened?"

"Well the next day at work we somehow got onto the topic of fussy eaters remember?"

Jane thought back and then nodded her head at the memory.

"Well do you remember how Reade was impressed by Sawyer eating all his vegetables after needing only a little prompting?"

Jane nodded and remembered the conversation and covered her mouth with her hand to stop the laughter coming out.

"… _well Sarah's already given me a head's up with what vegetables Sawyer doesn't eat, so whenever I make any of them and he says he doesn't want any I say 'that's fine but you won't grow up to be tall and strong like your Uncle Kurt', then he takes a double helping! He even likes broccoli now, Brussel sprouts he tolerates but I consider both of those a win!"_

"Laugh it up! I was conned by an eleven year old!"

"Well, look on the bright side; he wants to be like you!"

"Hmm."

"Ok, so how are you going to persuade me to eat it? I'm no pushover! Candy will not work with me!"

Jane placed her hands on his shoulders again.

"How about $1 per piece?"

"I'm cheaper than your nephew? I don't think so!"

"I just thought you wouldn't take advantage of me!"

"Nice try mister but try again!"

Kurt looked at her and then smirked. Jane shivered at the look which Kurt felt and made him smile wider. Kurt moved closer.

"Well I know one thing you can't resist…"

"Which is…?" whispered Jane

Kurt kissed her cheek.

"Will that be payment enough?" Kurt asked

"For eating a mini tree, I don't think so!"

"How about…"

He then proceeded to kiss her on the temple. He felt her sigh when his lips made contact. He knew she loved it when he kissed her temple.

"You're on the right track."

"Hmmmm, where else can I kiss you?"

Kurt had a twinkle in his eye before he moved forward and cupped her cheek with his right hand while his left went to her hip. His mouth descended on hers and they shared a slow passionate kiss. When they came up for air they leaned back slightly to look at each other and both found the same ridiculous smile on the other that they knew was on their face. Kurt was still caressing her cheek and Jane had wrapped her arms around his neck and they moved forward for another kiss. She would scrape her fingers through his scalp as their tongues danced together, he loved it whenever she did that and this time was no exception. She opened her legs and he stepped into the space so he was closer to her. Jane wanted to be nearer to him so she wrapped her legs around him bringing him closer to her not that he was complaining if the groan that came from him was anything to go by. They carried on kissing for a while, every so often coming up for the required air. Kurt had moved both his arms around Jane's lower back so there was hardly any space between them. The next time they came up for air they just stared into each other's eyes, a silent conversation happening between the two. Kurt seemed satisfied by what he saw in her eyes so he checked that the stove top was switched off before catching Jane's gaze again and again seeing the same message in her eyes, he wrapped his arms tighter around her and she did the same with her legs and he carried her to their bedroom, moving his arms to under her backside, while catching her mouth again. They made it to the bedroom without incident; the apartment wasn't that big, Jane pulled away from the kiss.

"Lock the door!"

At Kurt's puzzled look Jane explained.

"Just in case."

Jane then continued to capture Kurt's mouth while Kurt blindly closed and locked the bedroom door. He took them to the bed and he sat down. They came up for air and Kurt started to kiss her neck something which she enjoyed as she arched her back bringing her even closer contact with him. He went back to her mouth; he couldn't get enough of it. They eventually came up and both were breathing heavily, they stared at each other their chests in sync, again another conversation was happening without any words. Kurt was confident with what he saw in Jane's eyes, he moved his hands to the bottom of her top and the smile that was on her face as a result calmed him down and confirmed he did read the right message in her eyes. He took hold of the top and slowly pulled it over her head; she lifted her arms to help him. He had no idea where it landed and he didn't really care. He slowly stroked his hands up and down her back. He felt her move her hands to the bottom of his shirt, grip the hem and pull up and the shirt landed on the other side of the bed. Her eyes were on him and she slowly moved forward so their chests touched for the first time, it was everything and more. They savoured the new sensations. They were going to be 'one' soon and both couldn't wait. They took their time to get to this moment and neither was sorry. Their hands were exploring each other's backs in a sensual rhythm. Jane started to nip at Kurt's jaw, she loved his stubble, he retaliated by finding a pulse point on her neck and commenced lavishing open mouthed kisses up and down her neck. Their mouths met for another battle. Jane pulled away after a while, with her eyes locked on his she pushed one strap of her sports bra down and then the other, she crossed her arms and reached for the bottom of the comfortable bra and pulled it up and off, flinging it somewhere that she didn't care about in that moment. Kurt still hadn't broken the staring battle that was going on between them, he didn't even look down at her breasts once since they were free, and his eyes remained on hers. She moved her hands so they were balanced on his shoulders; her thumbs were stroking the nape of his neck, something which she knew he liked. His hands were still on her hips. She raised an eyebrow in challenge and her mouth had that stubborn tilt to it that Kurt knew she meant business. She refused to move his hands onto her body, she realised early on in their relationship that Kurt was great at PDAs, holding hands, kissing her cheek and or her temple but when it came to more intimate embraces she would have to instigate them. It was sweet, she knew he did that because he didn't want to pressure her into something that she may not be ready for but even after he knew she was more than ready he always left it to her to start something. Jane knew if she followed the same procedure then he would always wait for her to commence their love making, she knew he just needed to trust himself and her. She had no qualms that Kurt would ever take advantage of her but he had to realise that as well. She was willing to just straddle him all night long in that position until he made the first move, she knew it would be totally worth it and she knew he understood what she was doing and that it would be up to him to take things further tonight. He, through his eyes, acknowledged the challenge and accepted that he would be the one to make the first move. She then felt a rough hand move from her hip onto her waist and it carried on moving upward. The movement was slow but oh so nice. Then the callused hand was cupping her breast, her gaze was still locked with Kurt's, as soon as his hand found her breast he felt her shudder and she closed her eyes, he was in awe that he could make her feel so much from doing so little. He squeezed a little, getting a feel for her. She was the right size for his hand, not too big and not too small, she fit just right. He moved his thumb over her nipple, and watched as she opened her eyes, well her eyelids were open halfway, she looked a little drowsy, in a sexy way and he was amazed at how his body was reacting to hers, and he watched as she bit her lip, the sight of that did something to him, stirred something in him. Jane moved forward to capture his mouth to try and let him know what she was feeling at that moment, what he was making her feel, his tongue met hers stroke for stroke, she felt his hand go back to her hip and she groaned in frustration and felt him smile against her mouth and realised why he was smiling, he moved his other hand to pay as much attention to her other breast and she was not disappointed. Not. At. All. The other hand moved from her hip to her back, the sensations over her body were overwhelming. She knew Kurt never did anything half assed but even this surpassed her wild imagination and that was saying something and they were still on the starter, she couldn't wait for the main course! The ministrations to her breast carried on for a while, Kurt would swap between each one and the other hand would find its way to her back. She knew where she wanted his mouth but he was playing dumb and just concentrated on her mouth. He then moved both arms around her and she felt herself being lifted up so she tightened her arms around his neck, she was then placed on the bed, she couldn't even remember him turning the covers down but he had. She kept her arms around his neck which meant he had to place his weight on her and she loved the feel of him on her, she let him know from the moans of pleasure which again made him smile against her mouth. Her hands were all over his head. He only stopped as he was a little concerned with crushing her with his weight. He pulled apart from her reluctantly and placed a light kiss on her lips as he stood up. She pouted and he laughed. He sat on the side of the bed still looking at her, he moved his hands to her pyjama pants and kept them there, there was a question in his eyes and the answer he received wasn't in her eyes but in the lift of her hips. He pulled the comfy trousers down her legs and left them on the floor then did the same to his. He stepped out of his shorts to reveal his boxers and she could see he was just as affected by their closeness just a few seconds before. She watched as he took a box out of his bed side table. She was shocked by what she saw, not the content but the quantity. She looked at him. He wasn't embarrassed, he shrugged his shoulders.

"It's better to have them and not use them then need them and not have them!"

"A pack of 30?"

"I'm pretty sure that we're going to get through them quickly, not tonight…"

"Oh I think we're going to make a dent in the pack tonight!"

Jane heard and saw him gulp. He turned to the box and pulled out a little foil package and placed it by the box. Kurt lay back on the bed on top of Jane but his forearms were supporting his weight.

"So where were we?" Kurt asked

"We were just getting started!" replied Jane

They never got tired of kissing; they each said so much during each and every kiss. Their mouths fused together and they felt what the other was conveying. Eventually they came up for air and Kurt trailed some kisses down Jane's neck. He took his time with this, he loved her reactions to him and he couldn't get enough of them. He moved to the centre of her neck and started to place open mouthed kisses down the middle of her chest. The whole journey down, between her breast and further Jane was squirming and it did something to him, made him feel so powerful that he could affect this amazing woman under him. He knew she wanted him to take her breasts into his mouth and that was definitely on the menu but for later, he loved how she would groan in frustration and try to direct his head wherever she wanted it but he was steadfast and carried on with the original route. He passed her breasts and made his way down to her waist and he spent a little time at her navel, dipping in and out of it with his tongue several times, Jane arched off the bed at this so he took it to mean that she enjoyed it, especially if the 'meowing' noises were anything to go by. He then moved onto her 'boy shorts' panties covered centre. He kissed from the top of the panties and moved down until he was level with her core even though it was covered. She opened her legs wider for him and he was grateful for the increased space. He placed an open mouthed kiss at her centre, something which made her buck then he slowly, oh so slowly licked his way up her core covered centre. Her scent was _**SO**_ wonderful, he could tell that she was already ready for him, he could taste her because she was so wet, it took everything for him when he smelled her and felt how wet she was for him not to stay there and suck her all night. He noticed that her fists her holding on to the sheets tightly. When he removed his tongue he felt her buck again.

"You're a dead man Weller!"

He chuckled at her response. He moved to her inner thigh and kissed his way all the way down slowly, sometimes also nipping then he moved to the other and started from the bottom and worked his way up, the sensation that his stubble caused made her make noises in her throat, noises that were turning him on. He paused at her panties and looked at her from there. Jane met his gaze and understood what he was asking.

"If you even think about stopping, they'll _**NEVER**_ find your body!" Jane answered

There was a mischievous glint in his eyes from that comment then he seemed to become serious in the blink of an eye, Jane didn't avoid eye contact at all. She leaned down and her right hand cupped his left cheek and she caressed it, running her thumb over his stubble.

"If I want you to stop I will let you know. I promise." Jane said solemnly

This seemed to placate him and he placed his thumbs within her panties and when Jane lifted her hips up he pulled them down. He moved back up her body slowly running his hand from her ankle to her breast, she had no idea if time had slowed down or if he was doing it in slow motion, she didn't really care, the feel of his rough hand working its way up her body was amazing, and their mouths joined again while both his hands were now on her breasts, massaging and the playing with her nipples. Then when air was an issue he moved down to capture one nipple in his mouth, this caused her to arch off the bed again, the feeling of his facial hair against her breast was more than she imagined, it made her squeal and vow to break any razor he may have here, at her place or in his go bag, he sucked and nipped as if there was no tomorrow. At the same time a hand found their way down her body and onto her core, then when his mouth moved to the other breast she felt him enter her centre, first one finger then two. He started to thrust his fingers in her, slowly at the beginning then he increased the speed all the while sucking on her nipple and licking the breast. He could feel her being near the brink. He increased the speed of his fingers and ran his stubble over both breasts and focussed on one where he nipped, licked and sucked it and in conjunction with his fingers he felt her arch off the bed and stiffen. He held her while she exploded and throbbed around his fingers, she held his head to her breasts while she came down from her release. Her body went limp and her hands fell to the side on the bed. His fingers slid out and he moved so he could rest his forehead on hers. They stayed like that for a while; both were trying to regain their breath they were panting heavily. Jane was the first to move, she moved her head so she could run her nose down his, she placed sweet kisses around his face then she took his mouth again and sighed into the kiss. It was sweet, it was tender. The next thing Kurt knew, he was on his back and Jane was on top of him. She straddled him in all her glory. She leaned forward to catch his mouth in the most primal kiss he had ever experienced. Then she began to trail kisses down his throat, nipping and sucking when she got to his collar bone, at least he'll be able to cover it up with his shirts he thought. While she was busy with his neck his hands roamed over her back and made their own way down to her backside her very taut and irresistible backside. He squeezed both cheeks. She spent time on each of his nipples, it was as if she was a starving person, the way she licked and sucked on each of them, he wouldn't be able to watch her eat an ice cream cone or a Popsicle without thinking of her the way she is now. She heard his breath catch and knew he was enjoying her attentions. She then licked her way down his body and reciprocated how he paid homage to her navel after a while she moved further down and paused and looked up to see his eyes on her. He read the question in her eyes and lifted his butt and she removed his boxers. She was about to touch him when he stopped her, she looked at him quizzically.

"If you touch or kiss me there then for our first time I will not be in you. I won't be able to resist your hand or mouth!"

Jane pouted and it made him smile.

"It's your choice Jane; don't say I didn't warn you. You can put the condom on me and I'll come when I'm in you or you carry on with what you were going to do and we have to catch up after I've rested a bit."

He could see her calculating for a second before she held out her hand. He placed the condom in her hand. He watched as she slowly tore the foil packaging and threw it over her shoulder. She began to slowly, painfully so, to roll the condom on him all the while keeping eye contact with him. She then moved slowly over him until they were face to face again. They kissed and somewhere during the kiss Jane realised Kurt had spun them as her back was now on the mattress. She loved having his weight on her. He kept eye contact with her while he entered her slowly making sure it was what she wanted although that death threat earlier seemed genuine enough he thought, she bit her lip again and he knew this was a 'tell' of hers when she's overwhelmed with feelings. Once he was in her he stilled giving her time to get used to him, once he knew she was ready, when she pulled his head down to continue the battle of the tongues, he began to move. He moved slowly, thrusting in and out, he mimicked the thrusting with his tongue; she met each and every thrust. He had one hand cradling her face as he kissed her while the other kept his whole weight off of her. He then kissed down her throat and then paid attention to both breasts while still pushing into her, his arms were beneath her back and he was holding her shoulders from the back, she kept on arching off of the bed. Jane then wrapped her legs around his waist which allowed him to go deeper with every stroke and she pulled his head up to connect their mouths once again. He could feel the build-up in him and her breathing was more rapid and could only guess that she was near completion for the second time that night. He moved his hands; one was now in her hair while the other was on her breast which meant that his whole body way laying on hers, she was being pressed into the mattress and it felt great, they couldn't have any more skin-to-skin contact, she was relishing the feel of his body on hers. Her body was being subjected to multiple simultaneous sensational assaults and she loved it, her body was humming. Both of them increased the speed on their thrusts, they couldn't keep kissing but they still kept eye contact and Jane had her hand caressing his cheek. They both exploded and tumbled over the edge at the same time which prolonged each orgasm.

"OH KURT!"

Kurt held her as they came down from their joint high. Even though her eyes were open it seemed as if her eyesight became a little blurry during their joint orgasm now her sight was clearing all she could see was a massive shit-eating grin on Kurt's face. She knew there was a story behind it but she was too tired to find out what it was. She pulled him close for a quick kiss. She felt him starting to leave her body and she didn't want that and made some negative noises.

"Jane, I'm too heavy, I really do not want to crush you!"

"You feel so good in me. Please stay inside me just for a little longer?"

"I can't, I would love to but I need to get rid of the condom."

"Stupid condom." muttered Jane

Kurt chuckled. She felt bereft when he left her body and the bed, she didn't know how to behave after the act so she scooted slightly away from 'his' place. Kurt was back a few seconds later, no embarrassment on walking around naked. He got into bed and gave her a perplexed look.

"What are you doing all the way over there?"

She shrugged.

"Get over here now, you've literally slept on me for ages and after what just happened there is no way you're not sleeping on me now ok?"

He saw the relief in her eyes as she moved to him and when she climbed on top of him he felt her sigh in relief. He put his hands on her back and was stroking them up and down. He noticed that she was eyeing his shirt to the side so he reached out and got it and proceeded to put it on her, helping her head through the hole and then her arms through the sleeves, as he pulled the shirt down he moved his arms back under the shirt to caress her back as he was moving them down to take them from under the shirt she shot him a vicious look that said 'don't even think about', so he left his hands stroking her back and he could have sworn that she purred at the touch.

She leaned forward to kiss him and when they pulled apart she looked into his eyes.

"I love you Weller."

"I love you Jane."

"Hey you better get some rest; you're going to need it for rounds 2 through 5!" murmured Jane

"Excuse me?"

"Hmmm?"

"Rounds 2 through 5?" asked Kurt

"Yeah, that's a conservative estimate by the way, there are a few things I want to reciprocate, there's somethings that I want to try, well the top things on my list I want to try! We couldn't try everything tonight. I did tell you I thought and dreamt about this a lot!"

"Are you going to tell me what they are?"

"No you need your rest first. I will tell you though that you probably should buy two or three boxes of condoms at a time. Make sure you leave a few boxes at my place and in _**BOTH**_ our go bags!"

"I don't think that's the purpose of a go bag."

"Look, if we have to go somewhere we'll have clothes and toiletries ready for us, supposing we have a little down time or we finish early? I'm telling you right now if there is an opportunity for us to make love and we can't because _**you**_ didn't pack any condoms you better be ready to make it up to me or else!"

"Sleep, we can carry on this conversation later." Said Kurt

Kurt kissed her head and she kissed his chest above his heart and snuggled down onto his chest with his arms wrapped around her under his shirt.

He became aware that someone was watching him, when he opened his eyes he realised it was Jane who was on top of his chest like usual but she was resting her chin on her layered hands as if waiting for him to awake but waiting patiently. It seemed as if she had something on her mind.

"Hey are you ok? You seem to have something on your mind?"

She nodded. A silent Jane wasn't a good sign, she could talk to him about anything, and she knew that.

"Do you want to share what's on your mind?"

Another nod.

"I'm not going to like this am I? Did I hurt you earlier…."

She moved her body further up his, held his cheek and kissed him with all her heart and rested her forehead against his.

"You could never hurt me." Jane whispered

He sighed in relief, he didn't know what he'd do if he hurt her. He removed a hand from her back and tucked some hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek.

"What's on your mind?"

"I want to tell you something but you may not be receptive…"

"You can tell me anything. I promise I'll listen. Should we get dressed?"

Jane shook her head no. She opened and closed her mouth a few times but no sound would come out. Kurt rubbed his thumb across her cheek in an attempt to relax her and it did. She smiled at him and then began to speak.

"When I was with Oscar…" Jane winced at this

She felt Kurt stiffen and she implored him with her eyes to hear her out, he breathed out slowly and nodded at her to continue. She let out a sigh of relief.

"…when I was with Oscar, it wasn't anything like this. I assumed it would be the same with you. It was more …functional…than anything. It was just for the release. It must have been muscle memory that I knew what to do with him. Technically he was my first well the first I could remember as I had no frame of reference…"

Kurt nodded for her to continue.

"…I had some dreams soon after we met…"

At Kurt's blank look she elaborated.

"…you know _**dreams**_?"

At his look of realisation she sighed. He found it amusing that she couldn't say 'sex dream' after what they did earlier.

"Anyway I was with a man and I liked the dream, it made me feel alive. Each successive dream was more vivid. I thought it and hoped it was you. As I had more dreams, the man I was with had a tattoo on his inside arm, I was disappointed as I knew it couldn't be you, but it didn't stop me from every time I had a dream I would look at your arm and see if for some reason you decided to get permanent ink of a tree. Then Oscar came into the picture. I didn't want to believe him but he had that video of me on his phone, it was me but it wasn't at the same time. Then I saw the tattoo on his arm. Things between us, you and me, were not great; I had to pull away from you as he was threatening your life. One thing led to another and we ended up having sex. It was two people wanting company, wanting release, at least on my part, it was always in some dingy basement not exactly romantic, it was always…efficient, that's the best way I can describe it. After the first time I …just thought of you when he was kissing and touching me, actually I thought of you A LOT! Apparently, and I have no recollection of this so Oscar could have been lying although I don't know to what end, apparently I called out your name each and every time. If that was the case why did he come back for more? It doesn't make any sense. He told me just before I killed him. Like I said I expected it to be the same with you, but a little better, than it was with Oscar as that was my only frame of reference. I had no idea that it would be so amazing, that's an understatement but I can't even think of the right words. I think all my senses were on overload from the moment you carried me into our bedroom. I loved every second of it even the sweet but unnecessary times you hesitated just in case I wasn't ready, you are a true gentleman. My body is still humming in pleasure from what you did to me. I will remember this as 'my first time', which is technically true…"

Kurt raised his eyebrow in question.

"…well it is true, with Oscar it was sex plain and simple, in _**every**_ way, but with you, it was the first time we made love so it counts as my first!"

Kurt stared at her for a few moments and pulled her down for a kiss. When they parted he had a massive smile on his face which was so open that she had one on her face as well.

"It goes both ways you know. You're my first as well. I've had sex before but you're my first, the last and the only one that I've made and will make love with!" declared Kurt

They smiled at each other.

"You know you were wrong right?" Kurt stated

"Hmmm?"

"Well you were definitely the loud one! I think _**EVERYONE**_ in the building heard you!"

"Ok, I admit I was…not as quiet as I could be but it's all your fault!"

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Well you made me feel so loved that I had to express my feelings in some way! So it was your fault which technically means you were the louder one!"

"Riiiight! But the fact is that everyone would have heard a female voice!"

"At least everyone will know your name now!"

"True but I like the way you say my name or should I say scream my name!"

"Hmmm at least you know what you have to do to get me to say your first name!"

"I don't care whether you use my first name or surname as long as you're with me I'm happy!"


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter falls between chapter 5 and 6.

Chapter 9

Jane was sitting on the bed in Weller's room. They had a frantic few weeks with case after case. This was the first time in a while where they were able to leave work at a reasonable time as the last couple of days was full of completing the dreaded paper work. She was in her, well Weller's t-shirt and shorts, waiting for him to come to bed. It was their routine to just sit and talk comfortably before they went to sleep. Jane liked to sit cross legged facing Weller and he liked to either sit up against the headboard or lie on his right side, it gave them a sense of normalcy. He entered the room, closed and locked the door behind him, it was a habit. Before he got comfortable on the bed he took something from his dresser, it was a box and he hid it behind him, he was rubbing his neck with his other hand and looking embarrassed.

"So I have something for you."

Kurt sat on the bed and placed the box in front of Jane

"Why?" Jane asked

Kurt just looked at her for a few seconds.

"I know it's late but we have been busy for the last couple of weeks…"

At Jane's blank look Weller knew he had to elaborate.

"It was Valentine's day on the 14th…"

Whatever reaction he was hoping for; her going stock still then proceeding to turn bright red wasn't it; she kept on looking from the box and back to him. He didn't think it was possible but she seemed to be getting redder by the second.

"Weller…"

"Jane…"

They both started at the same time.

"Weller…it may not…be…quite…me…"

"Jane, if you don't like it we can change it…"

They continued to stare at each other for a while. Kurt was completely confused. He could understand her wanting to change it after looking at it, he wasn't the greatest at buying presents unless it was for his nephew, and Sarah always said he was a big kid. Jane for some reason seemed embarrassed to even open the box.

"I know I'm not the best when it comes to buying gifts but honestly if you want to change it, its fine…"

Jane looked at him, he was crestfallen at the fact that she didn't even look at what he bought her. That got her thinking; Weller knew her quite well; sometimes better than she knew herself, so why would he…

Jane let out a loud groan, closed her eyes and flopped onto her pillow so she was lying down even though her legs were still tangled. The abrupt noise and movement caught Kurt off guard. He leaned down and had to move Jane's hair behind her ear as it was covering her face. Once he moved her hair he noticed she was still red.

"Jane?"

"I hate Zapata!" declared Jane emphatically

Kurt couldn't help but have a perplexed smile on his face.

"Okaaaaaay? Do you want to talk about it?"

Jane closed her eyes again.

"No but I should if not you're going to think I'm a bigger idiot than I am already!"

"Jane, you don't have to if…"

"No it's fine. It started…a few weeks ago…"

Kurt had a feeling that this was going to be a long story so he scooted down on the bed and stretched out on his right side facing Jane, who was now resting on her hands on her pillow looking at him, she was still red.

"Well you know we've tried going out for a 'girl's night' at least once a week, cases permitting?"

"Yeah. You haven't had one for a few weeks though…"

Jane still seemed so agitated that he did what he usually did when she was a little anxious, he slipped his left hand under her or well his t-shirt and started to rub her lower back in a way he knew she took comfort from, within a few seconds she let out a sigh and relaxed a little as well as returning to her normal colour.

"Well, remember we managed to go out two weeks in a row?"

Kurt nodded, still confused.

"Well it must have been at the beginning of the month and it was just me and Zapata, Patterson hadn't joined us yet and Sarah couldn't make that one…"

"Ok."

"Well, Zapata being Zapata was telling the traditions of Valentine's day…"

"Ok, I still don't see where this is going."

Jane closed her eyes in mortification but knew that Weller deserved total honestly for her believing the worst for even for a minute so she opened them and took a deep breath.

"Well Zapata was telling me that the traditional gift was lingerie…"

Kurt's hand stopped moving on her back, he was frozen then Jane watched as he turned red including the tips of his ears.

"Jane…"

"Weller I know! Granted as soon as you placed the box on the bed I did think… but then I realised that I was wrong. I'm so sorry for even thinking that!" then she rushed on "Zapata kept on going on about whether you'd buy me sexy black lace underwear or red ones, then she was talking costumes…and showing me pictures! There was 'sexy nurse', 'sexy police woman', 'sexy cheerleader' although that one didn't look that much different from a 'normal' cheerleader and the 'best' one was 'sexy scientist' which consisted of a very short lab coat where the 'top' button, there were two in total, was under the cleavage and the coat stopped at the hips! Patterson would have an absolute FIT, if she saw it! Talk about leaving nothing to the imagination. Zapata's idea of sexy could be termed as 'slutty'! I honestly still don't know if she was messing with me or not. She's scary. Then she wondered if you're more of a G-string guy. You should have seen some of the stuff she showed me, I still blush thinking about it now! Some of the items had hardly any material to them; they were wisps of coloured thread! I was getting a little panicky as I can't even get changed in front of you. You've been great, I'm so lucky to have you…"

"Jane…"

"Weller, seriously, you have been great. I'm still so self-conscious about the scars. You see the few that are on my forearms and calves and Sarah and Sawyer have been great, they don't stare at me and I love them just for that but the rest of my body has a lot more scars, a lot more, you can probably feel some right now on my back. I like it when you do that by the way and it doesn't faze me that you're touching my scars. But touching and seeing are two different things…"

"Jane…"

"Weller, I know you don't care about the scars and that you still love me regardless, I know that but I still don't want to see…everyone wants their person to see them as beautiful and I know you do and you always will but that first time that you see me, the whole me I'm dreading, it's illogical I know but I can't help feeling that way…"

"Oh Jane!"

Kurt placed a kiss on her forehead and started to move his hand on her back again, when they were face to face again Jane pulled him into a deep kiss and kept her hand on his cheek.

"Then…"

"There's more?" asked Kurt incredulously

"This is Zapata we're talking about remember?"

It was Kurt's turn to groan and close his eyes; he opened them after a few seconds.

"Hit me with it!" declared Kurt wearily

"Crotch less panties!"

Kurt just stared at her with a dropped jaw!

"Excuse me?"

"Exactly, if all the other stuff she showed me wasn't indelibly ingrained to my brain she then drops crotch less panties on me, not literally thankfully although with Zapata I think I was lucky! I mean why? I get why but WHY? Then when I saw the box just I thought, wrongly I may add, that there was something along those lines in there but then I remembered that you've bought me gifts before and you've always had great taste and I knew then that you would never make me feel uncomfortable which is why I face planted in my pillow as I realised what and idiot I was!"

"Jane you don't have to open the box, its fine, I'll return it and …."

"NO! I know that it will be something I like in there… but… is it alright if I open it after the whole story?"

"There's more?"

"We went out two weeks in a row remember?"

Kurt groaned in frustration.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to!"

Jane sat up quickly and Kurt followed, his hand was still on her back.

"Oh no, you're not getting out of it that easily!"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't even try it! I had to listen to it first hand, you're getting it second hand so be grateful! I'm talking about Zapata after a drink."

"Oh my! It can't be that bad can it?"

The next thing he knew Jane collapsed onto his chest, her head just on his collar bone and she was groaning. He kept on rubbing his hand on her lower back and brought his other hand to her head and kissed her hair. She sat up and looked at him again red in the face.

"Ok, well you're going to hear everything mainly because if I had to sit through that you are going to know how I felt in a small way, it won't be the same but you'll get the idea. If you laugh just once I'll get Zapata to have a similar conversation with you somewhere where there are cameras and Patterson will hack whatever system and we'll have a team night where we all will watch the video of you having the most awkward conversation of your life with a member of your team. Got it?!"

She waited for him to nod before she started.

"Well remember we met up two weeks in a row, you already found out what happened during the first week, well listen up to what happened the following week."

 _Jane, Zapata and Patterson were sitting in a booth in the place they liked to go and have a drink. They were all on their second drink but by the looks of it Zapata was going to be on her third quite soon._

" _So, dish!" demanded Zapata_

" _Dish on what?" Jane questioned_

" _Weller of course! Can he go_ _ **ALL**_ _night?" Zapata asked_

" _He looks like he has_ _ **A LOT**_ _of stamina!" declared Patterson_

 _Jane choked on her drink at the turn of conversation, especially Patterson's contribution!_

" _Excuse me?" exclaimed Jane_

" _C'mon! Don't keep the details to yourself! We deserve to know how things in the bedroom are, speaking of which, have you tried the bathroom? Kitchen? Although be careful especially if he's cooking, cooking naked probably not the safest thing, you don't want Weller junior to get burned, although if he did you may want to kiss it better…the sofa is a good place, dining room table is also a must!"_

" _Why…why do you deserve to know private things about me and Weller?"_

" _Pfft, oh please, we had a front row seat to all the eye humping that was going on…" continued Zapata_

" _What?!" said Jane_

" _Zapata, you're wrong…" Patterson piped up_

" _Thanks Patterson!"_

" _Oh no, I agree with Zapata that we deserve to know, but what she's wrong about is all the eye sex that was going on. It was never eye sex, it was more much more. We could all see that you two had real feelings for each other pretty much right from the get go, it wasn't lust it was love…"_

" _When you're right you're right!" agreed Zapata_

"… _things happened for a reason and you two found your way back to each other and so we want to know how things are between you two, we don't mean the 'in front of the team' stuff, we can see that…"_

" _Yeah, it's kind of sickening in a way all the lovey dovey looks being thrown around when you think the other isn't looking but it is sweet to see you two as soon as you enter the locker room as then you become a couple and you do try and limit the PDAs in the building…"_

"… _but the quick kisses Weller gives you to the temple just make me swoon…" said Patterson_

" _Who uses 'swoon' nowadays?" asked Zapata_

" _I do, he's so sweet with you Jane! If this was a TV programme I would so be shipping you two, you could be Jeller, no…no you'd be Wellane…"_

" _What are you talking about?" asked Zapata_

" _You know when you blend the names of two people you want to get together, Jane and Weller would be Jeller, or Weller and Jane would become Wellane…"_

" _So Kurt and Doe would be Koe? Doe and Kurt would be Durt or Dot?"_

" _Yeah, you get it! We could have Jane and Kurt, Jurt or Kurt and Jane, Kane or Kurne!"_

" _Ok, those are silly, why do we need a different name? What's wrong with Weller and Jane?" asked Jane_

 _The other two just gave her a look._

" _I prefer Wellane!" announced Patterson_

" _Nah, I think I'll go with Jurt!"_

 _Jane rolled her eyes._

" _So c'mon on, don't leave us hanging. Can Weller go all night? Is he a tender lover or does he like it a little rough, not too much but just enough? Has he gone down on you yet? Does his stubble excite or irritate you?"_

" _Ooooh, I really want to know the answer to that question!" exclaimed Patterson_

"… _have you sucked him dry yet? How does he taste? Does he call out your name or is he more restrained? Does he make you come just by looking at you because if I had a guy look at me like Weller looks at you I would be coming all day every day! I would be so relaxed. Have you done it on his desk yet?"_

" _No they haven't!"_

" _How do you know?" asked Zapata_

" _I do have access to the security system and I haven't seen them going at it in Weller's office or anywhere else for that matter!"_

" _You've been looking?" Jane asked_

 _Patterson shrugged her shoulders._

 _Jane sat there with her mouth open and had no idea how to respond._

" _Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Sarah asked_

 _Jane had never been so relieved to see another person before._

" _We were asking Jane if your brother was keeping her satisfied in the bedroom, do you hear anything from your room? Are they loud?"_

 _Sarah looked at a red faced and embarrassed Jane and realised that Zapata was not exaggerating in the least._

" _You're kidding right?" declared Sarah "I really don't want to hear about my brother's sex life, EWWW! Can we change the subject now?"_

 _Jane breathed a sigh of relief and gave Sarah a smile to say thank you._

" _Fine spoilsport! Let's move on to Reade! Does he satisfy you Sarah? Can he go all night?"_

" _Zapata!" Jane interrupted before Sarah had to listen to what she had to "Weller is Sarah's brother and Reade is mine! So let's drop it ok?"_

 _Zapata huffed out a breath._

" _Fine!"_

 _Sarah received the drink she'd ordered when she first sat down and all four just sipped their drinks in silence, until Zapata started talking again._

" _So Patterson, does the Dr have a good bedside manner?"_

 _Jane groaned and laid her head on the table, Sarah just rolled her eyes._

" _Oh the Dr has a GREAT bedside manner! Everyone says Brits are reserved well they haven't met Borden because he's anything but reserved in the bedroom! He keeps me SAT-TIS-FIED!_

"Thank goodness for Sarah!" declared a red faced Kurt

"You're telling me!"

"Jane, you know…you know whatever we do in the bedroom will stay between us right and we'll both be comfortable with what goes on…"

Jane covered his mouth with her hand to stop him talking.

"Kurt, I wasn't embarrassed by what they were suggesting. I've dreamed about those things on so many occasions that I've lost count! I trust you!"

They were looking into each other's eyes and Kurt saw Jane go red again.

"I've dreamt of you going down on me so many times. I just imagine you kissing me, licking me and sucking me down there. I can't wait to feel your stubble down there. I want to reciprocate but I have no idea how to please you in that way…if you could tell me what you like…so when we eventually get to that point hopefully I can please you as much as I know you're going to satisfy me."

"Jane I dream of you as well. I dream of eating you and you always scream my name and you taste so sweet and I can never get enough. I eat you out all night and still it's not enough! I would love for you to suck me but I can't help you with that…"

Jane was crestfallen by the last thing Kurt said and she looked away.

"Jane look at me please."

Reluctantly Jane made eye contact again.

"…I can't help because I don't know what I like."

Jane looked at him with confusion.

"Huh?"

"You'll be the first person to give me a blow job."

"Why?"

"Well you have to trust the person you're with and that takes a lot of trust. One wrong move and well you get the picture."

"Why me?"

"Because I trust you implicitly. We can learn together to see what I like if you want?"

Jane nodded her head and had a smile on her face.

"On one condition though."

"What's that?"

"If you feel uncomfortable, even for a second you let me know and we stop. Deal?"

Jane's eyes welled up. Weller was always thinking about her. She leaned forward and initiated a deep passionate kiss. When they broke apart they both had a smile on their faces.

"Deal!"

"So…are you going to open your present?"

"Oh I forgot!"

Jane turned around to get something from her bedside table. She placed five books on the bed.

"Er where did you get these from?"

"What makes you think I didn't buy them?"

Kurt just raised his eyebrows.

"Fine, they were in my locker on Valentine's day…"

"Jane you don't think I bought you 'The Joy of Sex', 'The Karma Sutra' and the '50 Shades books' do you?"

"Of course not! Not even for a second! I'm assuming they're from Zapata! Do you think later on we can go through the first two and see if there's anything we would like to try?"

"Of course!"

Weller moved the box closer to Jane and she again moved to get something out of her bedside table. She turned and gave him a small wrapped box.

"You open your gift first."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked

Jane nodded her head.

Kurt unwrapped and opened the small box and was shocked by what he saw. There sitting in the small container nestled on the velvet cushion was a pair of silver cufflinks. He took them out and looked at them. Each had a tiny compass in the centre and both were surrounded by the same numbers. There were also a different set of matching numbers around the circumference of each cufflink. Kurt looked at Jane with tears in his eyes; he leaned forward to kiss her on her forehead.

"Thank you!" Kurt said reverently "I get that this is the date we met…" pointing to one of the numbers on the circumference "… but what is this one?"

"That's the time we met. I know you technically saw me before but I wanted to put the time when we met for the first time, remember when I was 'Ma'am' and not 'Jane' yet? Then on the face around the compass face you have the longitude and latitude of the NYO. You are my starting point and I wanted to remember the time, date and place of when 'we' began.

Kurt kissed her forehead again and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you!" he whispered "Now open yours!"

Jane lifted the box onto her lap and began to unwrap it. She lifted the lid and was shocked by what she saw. In the box was a white t-shirt that read

'Hand over the coffee and nobody get hurts!'

Jane took the t-shirt out of the box and saw the matching three quarter pants inside, they were a black with miniature coffee cups all over them. Weller bought her a pair of cute pyjamas. She launched herself at him and kissed him which he responded to ardently.

"So you like them then?" Kurt asked

"I love them! I'm going to change into them now."

She placed a quick kiss to his lips before she got off of the bed with her new pyjamas and went to the bathroom to change. She was back within a couple of minutes with a wide smile on her face.

"What do you think?"

"Perfect, absolutely perfect!" declared Kurt

When Jane met his eyes she knew he was talking about her and not his gift. She went to the bed and got under the covers as did he and she kissed him for a while, one of his hands was under the pyjama top stroking her back and the other was in her hair keeping her close to him. They broke apart when air became a necessity. They both scooted down to get ready to go to sleep. Kurt turned off the lamp and Jane settled onto his chest, his left hand was still on her back while his right was in her hair. She loved listening to his heartbeat it usually lulled her into sleep.

"It's such a shame you know."

"What is?" Jane asked

"That I won't be able to have you in the office on my desk, I won't be able to have you taking care of me under my desk when I have a boring meeting…"

"Weller!" Jane said as she laughed

"Well I did think about it but now Patterson has ruined it for me, for us! How can we…in our work place when she's waiting to catch us so she can watch us? There's something wrong with that!"

Jane lifted head and looked around the room even though it was dark.

"Well if you don't mind us sharing a dresser you could get rid of mine and replace it with a desk and you could act out all your 'work place' fantasies. It would be a tight fit but it could work!"

"Are you serious?"

"Why not? You're not the only to be disappointed by Patterson's revelations you know. I would add the conference room to our list though and the training room!"

The next day Weller bought a whole new set of shirts so he could use his cufflinks every day. He was very good about removing said cufflinks if he was going out into the field so they would be somewhere safe and wouldn't get damaged or lost.

A few weeks later they were all getting ready for a party that the FBI was holding so it was mandatory for them to attend, children were also included so Sawyer was also going not that he was too happy about it as he had to wear a shirt and tie whereas for the men they had to wear suits and women had to wear evening wear.

There was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Jane? Can I come in? I just need to get the cufflinks from my dresser."

"Of course!"

Weller was always the gentleman, even though they slept together he knew she was still reluctant to dress in front of him and as a result he always showered first so he could get changed really quickly before she was finished with her shower. If he had to enter the room he would either wait until he knew she would be dressed or knock and wait until she had enough time to put on a robe. Either way he would enter after she said it was ok and he would head directly to whatever he needed and not look in her direction and leave as quickly as he could.

The door opened and Weller stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"Hey Weller, can you do me a favour before you leave?"

"Sure, what do you need?" Kurt asked without looking in her direction

"Can you help me with this necklace?"

"Sure, give me a sec."

"It's ok I'll come to you!"

Kurt looked up and in Jane's direction and his mouth dropped open in shock. She was slowly walking towards him and she only had her sports bra and boy short panties on. Nothing else. It seemed as if it took her five minutes to get to him but he knew their room wasn't that big. He couldn't stop staring, she was magnificent. He saw that she was nervous and kept on swallowing. Eventually she stopped in front of him.

"Do you mind?"

Kurt just stared at her.

"Kurt?"

"Huh?"

Jane held up the necklace for him and he took it. Jane turned to face the other direction so she had her back to him and she waited for him to place the necklace in front of her and fasten it at the back. She waited for a minute; she had to look at him over her shoulder.

"Kurt? Is everything ok?"

"Hmmm? Oh yeah. Of course!"

He fastened the necklace for her and his hands rested on her shoulders while his thumbs stroked the back of her neck. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes neither of them wanted to move. Kurt moved his hands and took a step back.

"Before you leave can you help me with my dress?"

She looked over her shoulder again and watched as Weller nodded. She slowly walked to the bed where her dress was laid out. She picked it up and put it on and walked back to Weller who hadn't moved a muscle and turned her back on him and waited, again she had to look over her shoulder and saw Weller with his mouth open.

"Do me?"

That shook him from his daze.

"We can't Sarah and Sawyer are right in the living room plus for I what I want to do with you it will take all night and we only have about 15 minutes before we need to leave!"

Jane had a massive smile on her face from his response.

"I meant do my dress up for me!"

She watched as his ears turned a lovely shade of pink.

"Oh!"

Kurt quickly zipped up the dress and the hook right at the top.

"Thanks."

Jane went to slip her shoes on and grab her handbag, when she turned around Weller was still where she left him.

"Are you coming?"

"I think I'll stay in here for a few minutes." Kurt replied

Jane looked so confused by his reply

"Why?"

"If I go out there now I'll never ever be able to look my sister in the eyes ever again and I'll have to give Sawyer a crash course on where babies come from. It should be Sarah's job and or Reade's, don't get me wrong I'd do it if Sarah wants me to but not off the cuff. I'd need to sit and think what I'm going to say so the safest thing is for me to stay here for a few minutes until I calm down and look presentable!"

Jane looked down when he started to talk and saw the evidence that he wanted to hide from his sister and nephew.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Jane if you come anywhere near me right now I'll have to change my suit, I think it would be for the best if you wait for me in the living room. I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Save a dance for me?"

Kurt smiled.

"Hey, I'm going to be dancing with you most of the night, I may dance once each with Sarah, Patterson and Zapata if she hasn't drunk anything but the rest of the time I'm yours!"

Jane left him in the room and she had a wide smile on her face.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Sarah asked

"You have the best brother ever!"

"Ok, care to elaborate?"

Jane had a secret smile on her face. Weller didn't even see the scars on her body, he saw her and he liked what he saw. He made her feel so wonderful.


End file.
